King Of The Smurfs (Hero Stories)/Part 1
One clear summer morning in the Smurf Village, Smarty was busy helping his Papa and Mama Smurf clean the house. He was asked to clean the storage closet after dusting his Papa Smurf's entire collection of Quotations Of Brainy Smurf, which to Smarty was nothing more than a bore. As he dusted around inside the closet, he discovered a golden crown, a long red cape, and a small mushroom scepter. "Hey, Papa Smurf!" Smarty called out. "What's with this cape and crown?" As Brainy and Athena came over and saw what he had uncovered, Brainy could only laugh as he knew what the garments were. "That, my boy, was my cape and crown back when I was king on the village," Brainy stated proudly. "You? King of the village?" Athena asked. "Indeed, my dear Athena," Brainy stated again, still sounding rather proud. "I was once a proud and majestic king of the village, but my reign was short-lived by the other Smurfs." "I highly doubt you were the king, Papa Smurf," Smarty said with a chuckle. "I bet it was Uncle Hero or even Uncle Hefty." "Actually, this was during the time that Hero and his wife Wonder were away on a two-month honeymoon," Brainy said. "Two months?" Athena said in surprise. "That seems kinda long for a honeymoon, don't you think? I mean, our honeymoon was only a few weeks." "That is true, Athena," Brainy said. "But back then, I couldn't understand why they went away for so long, but now that I think about it, he felt like he really needed a good long rest after everything that he's smurfed for us." "Example?" Smarty asked. "Well, there was the time that Hawkeye was captured by the evil wizard Gargamel, and when we were all captured, he was going to use us for the gold-making formula, but Hero returned and eventually rescued us all," Brainy answered. "Any other examples?" Athena asked. "Another? Well, there was another time that an evil imp named Azrin, who originally wanted Smurfette, smurfed a spell on Wonder that made her fall deeply in love with him. She even agreed in smurfing a family with him, but luckily Hero was there to smurf through to her mind and smurf Azrin's control over her," Brainy answered once more. "Now that sounds interesting," Athena said. "Okay, I feel we're getting a little side-smurfed here," Smarty said. "How exactly did you become king of the Smurfs?" "I'll gladly show you, my boy," Brainy said. "To the Imaginarium!" ... Once inside the Imaginarium, they had to go through the various steps before Brainy could show the story of him being king. "Which mode would you like to use today?" the Imaginarium asked. "Imaginarium! We would like to smurf 'View Mode' please," Brainy commanded. "How many are present?" the Imaginarium asked again. "There are three Smurfs present," Athena answered. "Initiating!" the Imaginarium said before the room began to change. Three seats appeared in the middle of the room, and the walls had star and crescent moon symbols on them. "Well, Papa Smurf, smurf the Imaginarium what you want to smurf," Smarty said. "Okay," Brainy said before clearing his throat. "Imaginarium! Smurf the time that I, Brainy Smurf, was once king of the village." "Initiating!" the Imaginarium said as it began to show the scenario. Brainy, Smarty, and Athena sat down in the chairs and began to watch the story unfold before them. They could see Papa Smurf working hard on an important experiment in his laboratory. "...and three violet petals...a dash of smurfapiperium...," Papa Smurf said, as he dropped each ingredient into his cauldron before heading up a small set of step ladders to reach a jar named 'Wrinkleroot' before he removed its lid, only to find out that it was empty. "For the love of all that is smurf! The jar's empty!" Papa Smurf said, sounding slightly frustrated. "What's smurfing about it is that wrinkleroot only grows on the far side of the mountains! I'll have to travel a long way to smurf any!" Papa Smurf then decided to try another ingredient in its place. "Too bad! I'll use a few hellebore seeds in its place! We'll just smurf what it smurfs!" he said as he added the ingredient to the cauldron, but it exploded in his face. "Darn it all! The formula won't work! I must have some wrinkleroot! I'll smurf my little Smurfs to work on the dam before I smurf for it!" Papa Smurf said, wiping the soot from his face and noticing that the sun was rising over the village. "Excellent! I'll get my little Smurfs to smurf work on the dam, then I'll head to smurf for the wrinkleroot." Greedy had prepared a big breakfast that morning to give his fellow Smurfs the energy they needed to complete their days work and any other chores they had to do. It wasn't until after breakfast that Papa Smurf announced that work had to be done to on the dam, and all the Smurfs gathered the tools needed for the job and headed off to get started. A short while later, Papa Smurf was inspecting his little Smurfs performing the necessary work on the dam, including hammering down new supports, moving boulders into place, and lowering new supports for the frame into place. Fergus was with helping Hawkeye hammer down a support for the dam's lower supports. "Smurf it steady, laddie," Fergus said, as he struck the support with a mallet. "I don't want to break your hand." "Don't worry about it, Fergus," Hawkeye said. "This supports as steady as a smurf." Fergus smiled as he continued to hammer down on the support before Greedy rung the lunch time bell. "Lunch time, Smurfs!" Greedy called out so that every Smurf could hear, for he had already gotten into his lunch prior to ringing the bell. Every Smurf cheered as they stopped to find a spot to sit down and have something to eat. Papa Smurf felt this was the right time to leave. "Eat hearty, my Smurfs," he said. "Won't you join us, Papa Smurf?" Smurfette asked innocently, offering him food from her picnic basket. "No, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said. "I need some rare wrinkleroot which only grows on the far side of the mountains, but I should return in a few smurfs. In the meantime, be sure to finish the repairs on the dam." "Where are the Smurflings, Papa Smurf?" Hefty asked. "Don't worry about the Smurflings, my little Smurfs," Papa Smurf reassured. "They're busy smurfing some time with Johan and Peewit. They'll be back in due time." "When will we know?" Clumsy asked. "Peewit will be smurfing them back, but I really need to get going, so please finish the dam repairs," Papa Smurf said. "You can count on us, Papa Smurf," Brainy said as he and the other Smurfs bid Papa Smurf a goodbye, though Smurfette felt somewhat upset about it. She waved her handkerchief as she bid goodbye. "I'll miss him so," Smurfette said, sounding upset. "Goodbye, Papa Smurf," Clumsy said, wiping his tears away with Grouchy's hat. "I hate goodbyes!" Grouchy said, refusing to show any emotions whatsoever. "Well, you heard Papa Smurf; we have a job to do," Brainy said. "So let's get back to work, work, work." "Keep your smurf on, Brainy," Hefty stated. "We haven't had lunch yet." As most of the other Smurfs agreed with him, Brainy felt somewhat offended that the other Smurfs would rather eat instead of work. He watched as they found a spot to sit down and bring out various foods ranging from cakes, muffins, and various fruits. Hefty brought a nice healthy sandwich and was ready to eat it. "Yum! I can just...," Hefty said before Brainy snatched the sandwich from his hand. "I said get to work and while Papa Smurf is away! He would want me to be the boss!" Brainy stated boldly. "El hauncho numero smurfo." Hefty felt his patience being driven, so he decided to give Brainy a piece of his mind. "Now look here, Brainy," he said, causing Brainy to flee up a tree. "Who do you think you are?" Brainy chuckled nervously. "Your natural leader?" he answered. This made the other Smurfs laugh hysterically at him. "Our leader?" Vanity laughed whilst looking into his mirror. "Brainy, that's so funny," Smurfette chuckled. "I must agree with you there, lassie," Fergus said, as he and Hawkeye shared a good laugh. "I think the laddie's lost his smurf." "Oh boy," Jokey laughed whilst pounding his gift box along with his feet into the ground. "I wish I said that." Brainy felt his anger grow to extreme levels. He wanted to make the other Smurfs respect him, but he didn't know how. So he tried to come up with something in order make it happen. 'Smurf to 'Part 2 Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:King Of The Smurfs Chapters